Un deseo cumplido
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Una joven participa en una serie de televisión, basada en su Fanfiction favorito. Se dara cuenta de que se enamorara de uno de sus Co-Estrellas. Fanfiction: Cuatro Tortugas & una Flor
1. El comienzo

**-¡No es justo papa!- Decía la muchacha de cabello negro sujetado con un listón rojo, vestida con una blusa de tirantes azul & una camisa de botones abierta, con jens azules & tenis blancos, con los labios pintados de rojos, & con sus bellísimos ojos Café.  
-Apenas tienes 14 años, no puedes ir sola- Decía su padre, con casi el mismo aspecto que ella, con los mismos ojos Café  
-¡Puedo cuidarme sola! Además, no está lejos  
-Puedes ir, pero que te acompañe tu primo Oscar  
-Esta bien**

En lo que la muchacha & su padre discutían, a Oscar ya le habían dado el dinero & la lista de compras.

-Vamos, si no queremos agarrar mucha fila- Dice el joven de pelo negro con ojos verdes guiñándole un ojo a la Muchacha  
-¡D-deja de hacer eso!- Dice la muchacha sonrojándose

Estaban a medio camino, el silencio era insoportable, la muchacha miraba al frente como si sabía a donde iba, pero en realidad, no sabía dónde quedaba el súper mercado.

-Es por acá- Dice el joven señalando  
-Oh, Ya sabía  
- Si hubieras sabido no te hubieras ido por la derecha- Dice sonriendo  
-Cállate Oscar  
-¿Por qué tratas tan mal a tu padre? Hace todo lo posible por protegerte & tú lo ignoras  
- Yo ya no soy una niña para que me protejan  
¿No? ¿& Porque traes un listón cada vez que te veo?  
-Porque me encantan los listones, ¿Algún problema?  
-No, pero creo que te ves linda con el listón rojo- Dice volteándose a verla  
-¿Eso crees?- Dice la muchacha mirando al suela para disimular su sonrojo  
-Si, Ya llegamos- Dice el joven mientras le abre la puerta a la muchacha  
-Puedo abrirla sola  
-Bien, si tanto te crees madura, tu iras por la mitad de las cosas, quiero ver que tan responsable eres.  
-¿Me estas retando?  
-Si  
-Ganare  
-Ya veremos- Dice guiñándole el ojo

La chica ya estaba dispuesta a ir a la sección de frutas & verduras cuando el joven la detiene.

-Yaretzy  
-¿Si?  
-Cuídate  
-Tratare- Dice sonriendo

La joven estaba en camino a dicha sección cuando escucha una voz similar

-Bien, ¡Acción!  
**-¿Esto es guerra o es amor?  
-Ambos  
-¿Por qué ambos?  
-Porque esto es una guerra  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-¿De verdad crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te miran mis hermanos? Esto es una guerra, guerra por tu amor  
-Perdón, ¿Qué sigue?  
-'¿& Tu pelearas por mí?'- Dice Yaretzy**

Los tres muchachos se voltearon a verla extrañados, ¿Cómo se sabía el guion?

-¿Cómo te sabes el guion?- Pregunto un muchacho de Cabello rojizo & ojos Verdes  
-¿Bromeas? ¡Es uno de mis FanFictions Favoritos! ¿Cómo no me lo voy a saber?  
-Si tanto te lo sabes, ¿Qué sigue?

La joven estaba dispuesta a contestar pero una voz la detiene

-¡Yaretzy!  
-¿Oscar?  
- Te estaba buscando- Dice el joven mientras camina hacia ella  
-Lo siento es que me entretuve- Dice volteándose a ver a los tres jóvenes mientras sonreía  
-Vamos conseguí todo  
-¿Qué? Pero acordamos…  
- Exacto, sabía que no cumplirías con tu parte- Dice guiñándole el ojo  
-Te odio- Dice caminando a su lado, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse.  



	2. Rojo & Verde

**Sin que Oscar & Yaretzy se dieran cuenta, el Joven de pelo rojo como el fuego & ojos verdes como el Mar los siguió hasta la caja.**

-¿Por qué me tratas como una niña pequeña? Tengo 14  
-Si, pero conmigo te portas de tal forma, ya que eres muy berrinchuda  
-¡Eso no es cierto!  
-¿Quieres un Blezzard?  
-Sisisisisi, de M&M's-Dice Yaretzy Abrazándolo  
-¿Qué es eso? Huele como a niña berrinchuda  
-¿Eh?... ¡OYE!

Oscar se rio ligeramente mientras pagaba, Yaretzy sintió que alguien la miraba, pero al asomarse, no había nadie, El joven de Ojos verdes se había escondido detrás de una ancianita.  
Yaretzy & Oscar se dirigían a comprar los Blezzard

-Me da dos Blezzard grandes de M&M's, Por favor- Dice Oscar en la caja  
- Claro- Dice el cajero

Yaretzy vuelve a sentir que la observan, así que decide investigar.  
Sale de la tienda & se dirige a la parte trasera, pero el joven se había escondido atrás de una palma observando a la joven, este se había aliviado, ya que la joven se había cansado de buscar & suspira.

-Ahh, menos mal- Dijo, pero sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la camisa  
-¿Quién eres & porque me sigues?- Dijo Yaretzy haciéndolo voltear para verlo, no lo podía creer, era el chico del súper mercado que había dicho aquellas frases de su FanFiction favorito – Tu eres…. El chico del Súper  
-& tú la del FanFiction, Soy Rafael, mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo el brazo en forma de saludo  
-S-soy Yaretzy- Al sentir la calidez de su mano se sonrojo, pero desvió la mirada para disimular su sonrojo- Así que te llamas Rafael & haces el papel de Rafael  
-Si, algo raro- dice sonriendo, Yaretzy, al ver su sonrisa se sentía cálida, feliz, esto provoco que se sonrojara aún más  
-¿Qué están haciendo? Me refiero, ¿porque decían eso?  
-Estamos haciendo una serie basada en ese FanFiction  
-Ya veo, con esa Azucena, no creo que logren nada  
-Es por eso que estoy aquí  
-¿Eh?  
-George, el camarógrafo, me mando por ti, dijo que tu serias una gran Azucena- Dijo Rafael sonriente  
-¿Yo? ¿Azucena?  
-A si es, ¿Podrías acompañarme a la plaza? Para poder hablar más contigo- Dijo Aun mas sonriente  
-No lo sé, tendría que decirle a…. ¡OSCAR!, Lo siento, me tengo que ir.  
-No te preocupes, ¿nos vemos luego?  
-Emm... ¡sip!

Al llegar, Oscar había salido de la tienda angustiado porque no encontraba a su prima, pero al chocar con ella se tranquilizó

-¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Casi me provocas un infarto!  
-¿Tanto te importo?  
-Sí, ahora, ms te vale no volver a hacer eso

Yaretzy solo asintió con la cabeza & se dirigieron por los Blezzard, Yaretzy le conto Lo que había sucedido en el Súper & minutos antes, en la palmera.

-¡Así que esa sería mi oportunidad! Pero tienes que ayudarme  
-No creo que sea seguro  
-¡Oscar por favor! Puedes ayudarme a que mi papa me deje, ¿Si?-Dijo poniendo una cara de cachorrito  
-Ahh, tratare  
-¡Yai!- Dijo poniéndose de pie abrazándolo- ¡Eres mi favorito!  
-Lo sé- Dijo sonriente  



	3. Una 'salida de negocios'

**-Por supuesto que no- Decía el padre de Yaretzy  
-¿Por qué no papa?  
-Porque puede ser peligroso, además no los conozco  
-Oscar puede acompañarme a las grabaciones. ¡Por favor!-Decía la joven casi rogando de rodillas  
-Solo prométeme que no harás nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir  
-¡Claro que no!  
La joven se fue directo a su habitación toda feliz, se dispuso a escuchar música, peor alguien le había tocado la ventana, la chica, toda confundida, miro hacia donde la ventana pero en esta, no había nadie, tan solo lo ignoro & fue por sus audífonos a su taburete, pero alguien le había tocado otra vez la ventana. La joven, toda confundida, fue hacia donde la ventana para investigar, pero al momento de abrirla, un joven estaba mirándola a los ojos. Pelo rojo como el fuego & ojos verdes como el mar. Era Rafael.  
La joven se tapó la boca para ahogar el grito & cayó al piso asustada, Rafael entro al cuarto & la ayudo a levantarse.**

**-¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?-Dijo la joven levantándose, siendo ayudada por Rafael**  
**-Seguir a las persona sirve de algo-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa**  
**-¿Me seguiste?-Dijo, ruborizándose**  
**-Lo siento pero es que…Quería verte Teníamos que hablar sobre el rodaje, si es que aceptaste- Dijo ruborizado**  
**-Eto…Si, pero, ¿No crees que hubiera sido más prudente llamarme por teléfono?-Dijo, poniendo los brazos sobre la cadera, estaba molesta.**  
**-Hubiera sido más prudente darme tu numero- Dijo enojado**  
**-Yo no doy me teléfono hasta la segunda cita, ni siquiera hemos tenido una- Dijo, guiñando el ojo- Genial, Oscar me pego la costumbre Como sea, sal de mi habitación, te veo en la esquina en 5 minutos.**

**Rafael asintió con la cabeza & salió por la ventana. Por otro lado, Yaretzy salió de su habitación & se dirigió a pedirle permiso a su papa para salir.**

**-Eto…Papa**  
**-Mande**  
**-¿Puedo salir?**  
**-¿A dónde?**  
**-_[Piensa, piensa, no le vas a decir que con un chico que entro por tu ventana, ¿Verdad?]_ Al café con una amiga-Dijo mientras sonreía**  
**-Está bien, puedes agarrar dinero de mi cartera.**  
**-Gracias Papa- Dijo mientras salía de casa**

**Rafael estaba en la esquina esperándola, Yaretzy no se había dado cuenta pero el traía una camisa negra con una camisa de botones Roja, su cabello era perfecto, le caía en ondas sobre su frente & las cadenas que traía en su pantalón lo hacían ver más guapo de lo que era. Yaretzy se ruborizo.**

**-Tardaste más de 5 minutos- dice sin prestar atención**  
**-Lo siento, tenía que arreglarme**  
**-¿Arreglarte? Como estabas hace rato te veías hermosa- Dijo, trato de no ruborizarse**  
**-¿Qué?-Pregunto Yaretzy desconcertada**  
**-Nada- Dijo volteándola a ver. Traía una falda Beige con un abrigo del mismo color, una blusa roja con una bufanda blanca & unas botas a juego, su cara era perfecta, el color rojo de sus labios entonaban sus ojos Café, su cabello le caía a rizos por la espalda & traía un listón blanco en forma de moño. Rafael estaba rojo. –Vamos a la plaza, hay buenos cafés ahí- dice sonriendo, con las mejillas rosas, Yaretzy asiente & van hacia la plaza.**

**-¿Qué les ofrezco?-Dice el mesero del café**  
**-Yo quiero un cappuccino-Dijo Rafael**  
**-Yo un chocolate caliente**  
**-En seguida- Dijo el mesero & se fue**  
**-Bien, ya que vas a hacer a Azucena, necesitamos hacerte unos ligeros cambios.**  
**-¿Eh?**  
**-Como, comprarte pupilentes- Rafael sonrió & Yaretzy parecía avergonzada -¿Pasa algo?**  
**-No, solo que, nunca eh usado pupilentes- dice con la cabeza agachada- Además, son muy caros**  
**-No te preocupes, yo te los compro**  
**-¿Qué? No, yo no podría…**  
**-Aunque rezongues, yo te los comprare**  
**-Esta bien**  
**-Aquí está su pedido- dice el mesero mientras pone el cappuccino & el chocolate en la mesa & se retira**  
**-Gracias- dice el joven de ojos verdes**  
**-No hay de que- dice el mesero & se retira**  
**-Buen, ¿en que estábamos?**  
**-En los pupilentes- dice Yaretzy agarrando su taza de chocolate & tomándole un sorbo**  
**-A si, fuera de eso, eres perfecta- Ambos se sonrojaron- P-perfecta para ser Azucena- dijo tomando de su cappuccino**  
**-C-claro- acto seguido, toma de su chocolate**  
**-Bien-dice sacando su cartera- Tenemos que ir a comprarlos**  
**-[_¿Pagando en la primera cita?, Espera, ¡esta no es una cita! ¡Tonta, tonta!]_ No, yo pago- dice sonriendo & sacando su billetera**  
**-¿Crees que te dejare pagar?- Dice poniendo su mano encima de la de ella- esto hace que ambos se ruboricen- Yo pago**  
**-P-pero…**


	4. Celos

**-No es necesario que tú los compres- Dice la joven poniéndose enfrente de Rafael para impedirle el paso  
-_[¿Qué hago? No le diré que George me obligo a cumplirle sus caprichos para que este en la serie]_ Claro que tengo, Me siento muy Cortez hoy  
-Pues, Señor Cortez, yo pagare los pupilentes  
-No, si llego antes para comprarlos- al decir esto, Rafael salió corriendo hacia la Óptica para comprar esos pupilentes.  
-¿Eh? ¡Oye!- Yaretzy también salió corriendo**

**De pronto, eso se convirtió en una carrera por quien compraba los pupilentes, Yaretzy ya había echo carreras, pero esta le emocionaba aún más, ella quería ganar, quería demostrarle a Rafael que no es una niña mimada & caprichosa, que puede ser amable cuando quiere.**

**Rafael ya había llegado a la Óptica & comprado los pupilentes, se dirigió a la salida pero el cayo, por el impacto cerro los ojos fuertemente pero al sentir a alguien encima los abrió. Este se sonrojo, solo podía ver, unos ojos café claro & un calor inimaginable, los rojos labios de la joven estaban a centímetros de los de él, solo podía verla roja como un tomate. Este reacciono & ayudo a levantar a la chica.**

**-Eto….Lo siento, no fue…**  
**-Tu intención, lo sé. –Dijo sonriente, en ese momento, su celular había sonado- ¿Mande? Oh, sí, vamos para allá – Cuelga la llamada- Era George, quiere que vallamos a la lectura del guion, aunque creo que no será problema para ti- Al decir esto, ambos se sonrojaron aún mas**  
**-Eto… No, supongo**  
**-Vamos, George se pone de mal humor cuando llegan tarde.**

**Estaban exhaustos, era como 12 cuadras de la Plaza a la casa de George. Al llegar, Rafael toco la puerta 3 veces, el parecer, tenían una clave secreta. George abre la puerta.**

**-Pensé que llegarían tarde- Dice el joven de pelo negro & ojos café, se parecía mucho a Yaretzy**  
**-Yo nunca llego tarde- Responde Rafael**  
**-Claro como digas-Dice George abriendo la puerta para que pasara –Creo que el mal educado de Rafael no nos presentó, Soy George- dice agarrando la mano de la joven depositando un beso en ella**  
**-Y-yo soy Yaretzy, Mucho Gusto- Dice ruborizándose**  
**-_[¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?]_ Bueno, es hora de la lectura, ¿no crees?-Dice molesto.**  
**-Así es- dice George soltando la mano de La joven & haciéndola pasar**

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Acaso se molestó por la actitud de George hacia Yaretzy? Se preguntaba a sí mismo. Al ver el acto de George hacia Yaretzy, este sintió enojo, se había molestado, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sentía algo por ella? Un golpe lo devolvió a la realidad.**

**-Rafa, es tu turno- Dice el joven de pelo Negro, tirando a azul, con ojos Azules**  
**-¿Eh? Lo siento Erick es que….**  
**-Estabas pensando en alguien, ¿No es cierto?**  
**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?**  
**-Porque estas sonrojado**  
**-¿¡Eh!?- Rafael salió directo al baño para verse en el espejo. Lo que había dicho Erick era cierto, estaba rojo como un tomate. Alguien toco la puerta.**  
**-Rafael, ¿Estas bien?- Era una voz suave, Rafael abrió la puerta**  
**-Si, estoy bien Mari**

**Una chica de cabello rubio de ojos azules estaba preocupada por Rafael.**

**-Voy a ver qué pasa- Dice Yaretzy levantándose de la mesa**  
**-No te tardes- Responde George, Yaretzy Niega con la cabeza**

**Yaretzy caminaba por el pasillo cuando escucha una voz femenina**

**-Pensé que te paso algo- Dice la rubia abrazando a Rafael**  
**-No me paso nada, dice Rafael tratando de evadir el abrazo, que le es imposible**  
**-Enserio?**  
**-Sí, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que seguir con la lectura- Rafael se dispone a marcharse cuando la chica rubia lo detiene**  
**-Rafael, si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche…**  
**-Lo siento Mari, pero si estoy aquí es por asuntos de negocio, además estoy muy ocupado para andar en citas, discúlpame.**

**Al escuchar es, Yaretzy sintió un golpe en el corazón, ella no sabía porque, pero al parecer, no quería verlo, así que se fue directo a la mesa.**

**-Disculpen pero mi padre acaba de llamar, paso una emergencia & tengo que ir, lo lamento- Dijo la joven, al parecer, mintió.**  
**-No te preocupes, además, ya se había terminado la lectura, pero prométeme que vendrás mañana, ¿está bien?- Dijo George agarrándola de los hombros**  
**-Lo prometo- Dijo & salió rápidamente de la casa.**


	5. Un beso

**La joven estaba acostada en su cama con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Por qué lloraba? Esa era la pregunta que le resonaba en la cabeza. La imagen de Rafael con aquella chica no salía de su cabeza, ¿Empezaba a gustarle?**

-No, eso es imposible, apenas lo conozco-Dijo- Además, a él no le importo

**De pronto, Yaretzy escucho tres golpes en su ventana, tres golpes iguales a los que Rafael toco en la puerta de la casa de George. Yaretzy se limpió las lágrimas de la cara & fue a abrir la ventana, se trataba de Rafael.**

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo molesta  
-¿Por qué saliste así de la casa de George? Él me dijo que tenías una emergencia, ¿Algo le paso a un familiar tuyo? – Dijo Rafael entrando a su habitación  
- Que te importa  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-No  
-¿Entonces?  
Yaretzy se quedó en silencio, al ver esto Rafael se sentó en su cama a lado de ella & la abrazo  
-Dime que pasa- Dijo Rafael con una voz suave & dulce, esto hiso que Yaretzy se ruborizara  
-¿Por qué eh de hacerlo?  
-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?  
-Contigo no  
-¿Con?  
-Olvídalo  
-¿Por qué eh de olvidarlo? Me importas  
-Si te importo tanto, vete de aquí  
-Bien pero vendré por ti a las 2 p.m. de mañana  
-Como quieras  
-Que descanses- Dijo Rafael depositando un beso en su mejilla, ambos se sonrojaron & Rafael salió de su habitación.  


**Yaretzy se quedó helada, no podía creerlo. El chico de Ojos Verdes & cabello Rojo le había besado la mejilla.**

-¿Por qué….-Dijo frotándose la mejilla & recordando cada instante de ese momento.

Por otro lado..  
Rafael iba camino a su casa, estaba todo rojo, él tampoco podía creerlo, la beso, la beso en su mejilla roja & cálida.

-¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Se habrá enojado conmigo? –Decía mientras entraba a su casa. Al llegar lo único que hiso fue entras a su habitación & acostarse en la cama recordando ese momento. ¿En realidad le gustaba esa chica? ¿En realidad le importaba? En eso, recuerda sus duras & cortantes palabras: ''_**Contigo no'**_**'**

-¿Me habrá visto con Mari? – Dijo preocupado – Pero no somos nada

El Chicho de ojos verdes como el Mar hecho una ligera risita.

-Se celo…¿¡Se celo!? – No podía creerlo, ella se había celado, pero, ¿Por qué? En ese momento, la imagen de George besando la mano de Yaretzy le vino a la mente – Y-yo, ¿También me cele?

Lo único que hiso después fue tratar de dormir, lo mismo que hiso Yaretzy, pero esta no podía, así que salió a su balcón & miro las estrellas. Estas le recordaban una hermosa pero triste historia, en la que una muchacha se enamoraba de 4 Tortugas, de las cuelas no podía elegir a ninguna. Entonces, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

Ella, se había enamorado de una de ellas.  
Una de la que no podía dejar de pensar.


	6. Una nueva enemiga & nuevos amigos

**Era la mañana más hermosa que había visto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el amanecer, la joven se las limpio rápido & bajo a desayunar.**

-Buenos días  
-Buenos días, Hija  
-¿Hiciste Hot-Cake's?-Dijo con una voz alegre  
-Si  
-¡Genial!-Dijo metiéndose un pedazo a la boca- Papa  
-Mande  
-Hoy iré a una lectura del Guio de la serie a las 2  
-¿Iras sola?  
-No  
-¿Quién te va a acompañar?  
-Un amigo del set- Dijo desviando la mirada hacia su Hot-Cake  
-Está bien, pero no quiero que llegues tan tarde

**Yaretzy asintió con la cabeza & termino de desayunar. Ya eran las 2 & ella estaba lista. Traía puesto un short rosa & una camisa de botones transparente color negro con el Brazier del mismo color, unos converse negro & el pelo rizado que le caía por la espalda & una gorra negra con detalles rosas que decía 'Bitch Please', por último, los labios los tenia rosa en vez de rojo.**

Veía su programa favorito, 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle' cuando alguien toco el timbre, su padre estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta cuando su hija se puso en su camino.

-Yo abro- dijo esbozando una sonrisa  
-Esta bien, te cuidas- Dice su padre subiendo a su habitación

La joven abre la puerta & se encuentra a él Joven de Ojos Verdes & cabello Rojo vestido de la siguiente manera, Traía una camisa sencilla roja con una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negro & Vans rojos, su cabello era perfecto & traía puesta una gorra negra con detalles rojos que decía: 'I LOVE HATERS'

**Rafael se había ruborizado a ver a la joven, lo mismo le pasaba a Yaretzy, pero se acordó del momento en que lo vio con la joven rubia & se le quito el rubor**

-Oye, lamento haberte besado anoche- Dijo rompiendo el silencio  
-No hay de que- contesto  
-Si estas enojada, lo entiendo  
-No lo estoy  
-Enserio?  
-Si  
-Oh  
-Linda gorra  
-¿Eh?  
-Dije, linda gorra  
-Oh, Gracias, igual que la tuya  
-Gracias, hay que irnos

**Rafael asintió con la cabeza & condujo a la joven hacia el vehículo, Yaretzy no lo podía creer, era una moto.**

**-¿Tienes una moto?  
-Sí, lamento no habértelo dicho  
-No hay problema, me gustan las motos-Dijo sonriéndole**

Rafael se ruborizo, ¿Por qué le había sonreído? ¿No estaba molesta con él? Rafael no le hiso caso a sus pensamientos & se dirigió a la moto, se subió & le dio un casco a Yaretzy mientras se ponía el suyo, Yaretzy se puso el casco, se subió & rodeo a Rafael con los brazos para no caerse. Ambos se sonrojaron.

Tardaron 5 minutos en llegar a la casa de George, al bajar & estacionar la moto, Rafael toco otra vez tres veces seguidas.

-¿Por qué tocas tres veces?  
-Es un pequeño código para diferenciar las visitas de George con las de su mama  
-Ah

**Yaretzy levanto una ceja al ver quien había abierto la puerta, traía una blusa azul & unos short negros, con su pelo rubio atado con un listón azul.**

-¡Que guapo te ves Rafael! –Dijo la dichosa  
-Gracias  
-Oye George, ¿Por qué invitas chukas a tus lecturas?  
-¿¡Cómo me dijiste Niña Mimada!?  
-Lo que oíste, naca

Yaretzy había enloquecido, estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia la Mari cuando un brazo la detuvo, Yaretzy se sonrojo, pero seguía penetrando la mirada de la rubia molesta.

-Yaretzy, No lo hagas, te puede arrepentir  
-¿Yo? ¿Arrepentirme? Jajá, Golpear a esta creída no ara arrepentirme  
-Como sea- Dijo Mari, retirándose a su habitación  
-Yaretzy, no vuelvas a hacer eso  
-¿Oíste como de dijo? Me dan ganas de cerrarle la boca a puñetazos  
-Deja en paz  
-¿La estas defendiendo?  
-No  
-¡La estas defendiendo! Pensé que YO te importaba- Dijo entrando a la casa.

Al entra, cuatro chicos la miraban tratando de entender que sucedía, solo conocía a dos, Erick & George, los otros 2 eran desconocidos. Finalmente, George rompió el silencio.

-Chicos, ella es Yaretzy, nuestra nueva Azucena  
-Hola- Dijo Erick  
-Hola Erick- Respondió la joven  
-Hola- Dijo el joven de cabello castaño & ojos Café- Soy Martin- Le extendió su mano en forma de saludo & la Joven lo saludo  
-Mucho gusto –Dijo sonriendo, mientras tanto, Rafael iba entrando, se recargo en la pared & vio la escena  
-Hola, Soy Miguel Ángel- Dijo el Joven de Pelo rubio & ojos Azules  
-Mucho Gusto, Mikey- Sonrió  
-Hola Rafa- Dijo de nuevo Miguel Ángel, Rafael lo saludo con la mano.

**Yaretzy volteo, lo miro, & regreso su mirada al suelo, después se sentó.**

**Estaba enojada con él, sentía celos. **


	7. The Servant Of Evil

**-Bien, antes de empezar, quisiera preguntarte algo- Dice George  
-Dime- Responde la joven  
-¿Ya supusiste los papeles de Martin, Erick & Miguel Ángel?  
- Erick; Leonardo, Martin; Donatello, Miguel Ángel; Miguel Ángel, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?  
-Así es- Dijo George esbozando una sonrisa- Bien, empecemos**

**Al terminar la lectura, Yaretzy estaba dispuesta a irse pero una voz la detuvo.**

-¡Yaretzy! ¡Espera! – Dijo Miguel Ángel  
-¿Eh?-Volteo- ¿Pasa algo Mikey?  
-Este, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¡No es una cita! Si no, una salida en grupo, con Martin, Erick & Rafael  
-Me encantaría- Dijo sonriendo  
-¿Lo conseguiste, Picaron?- Dijo Martin poniendo su mano en el hombro de Miguel Ángel, este se sonrojo  
-¿Eh?...Ah, si-Dijo sonriendo  
-Bueno, ¿Adónde quieres ir, Dulce Azucena? –Dijo Erick apareciendo detrás de Martin  
-Eto… No lo sé- Dijo sonrojada  
-Vamos al café-Dijo Rafael casi indiferente a la escena con la miraba al suelo  
-En… Si, ¿Por qué no?-Dijo la Joven  
-Bien, lo que diga la princesa- Contesto Erick, Yaretzy se había sonrojado aún mas  


**Yaretzy, Martin & Miguel Ángel estaban afuera de la casa hablando sobre Videojuegos, mientras que Rafael & Erick se divertían.**

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?-Dijo Rafael  
-¿Qué tiene? La trato como una Princesa-Contesto Erick  
-Perece que le coqueteas, ¿¡Porque!?  
-¿Estas celoso?  
-¿Eh? NO  
-¿Por qué te sonrojaste?  
-No me sonroje  
-Estas como un tomate, ¿Sabes?  
-Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?- Dice la joven  
-¿¡YARETZY!?-Contestan los 2 al mismo tiempo  
-En… Si, así me llamo, ¿Podrían dejar de pelear e irnos?  
-Claro-Contesta Erick con una sonrisa

_**[¿Abra escuchado todo?]**_** Se preguntó Rafael, no pudo evitar mirar el suelo avergonzado pensando que Yaretzy los habría escuchado, Pero ¿Por qué se sentía así? No era normal en el & Erick ya se lo había dicho, un golpe lo volvió a la realidad.**

-¡Rafael! ¿¡Estas bien!?- Dijo Yaretzy, al ver que cayó al suelo  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué me paso? –Dijo tratando de levantarse- ¡Ahh! Mi cabeza  
-Chochaste contra un poste, idiota – Respondió Miguel Ángel  
-¡Cállate!... ¡Ahh!  
-Te llevare a mi casa, necesitas descansar- Dijo la Joven – Erick, ¿podrías cargarlo hasta mi casa?  
-Claro

**Al llegar a casa, Yaretzy se había percatado de que su padre se había ido a trabajar, así que llevo a Rafael hasta su habitación, acto seguido fue bajar a la sala donde se encontraban los 3 jóvenes.**

**-Lamento mucho haber arruinado así nuestra salida-Dijo  
-No fue tu culpa que el idiota de Rafa se estrellara contra un poste- Dijo Martin  
-Tampoco le digas así –Dijo Ella – Te hubiera pasado lo mismo  
-En fin – Dijo Erick – Es mejor que nos retiremos, nos vemos mañana –Dijo sonriente & salió de la casa  
- Es mejor que nos retiremos también, hasta luego Azu – Dijo Martin  
-¿Azu?  
-Sí, Azu  
-Nos vemos, Azu – Siguió Miguel Ángel & ambos salieron de ese lugar**

**Los horas siguientes Yaretzy atendió a Rafael lo mejor que pudo, con los consejo de su madre.  
Estaba escuchando música cuando su canción favorita paso, 'El Sirviente Del Mal', Ella no dudo ni un segundo en cartarla.  
**

_**Mi querida princesa siempre estaré ahí  
tu sirviente fiel yo soy  
Hermanos de corazón  
Vine al mundo para darte total protección  
Mi vida por ti daré  
El tirano seré yo…**_

**Sin que Yaretzy se diera cuenta, Rafael escuchaba su canto. A él le encantaba su voz, era hermosa, tan fina, que lo único que hiso fue ruborizarse.**

_**Tu & yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul  
las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer  
**__**y nuestra familia fue la que nos separó,**____**  
**__**el futuro de los dos, la codicia dividió.**_

_****_**Rafael se había dado cuenta de algo, se sabía la canción, así que, decidió continuarla.  
**

_**Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará,**____**  
**__**toda nuestra vida siempre lamentaré,**____**  
**__**hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidará,**____**  
**__**y el verte feliz, siempre desearé.**___

**Yaretzy quedo sorprendida, ¿Quién más se sabría aquella canción? No muchos la conocen, ya que proviene de Japón, pero, él se la sabía.  
**

_**Mi querida princesa, siempre estaré ahí,**____**  
**__**tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón,**____**  
**__**vine al mundo para darte total protección,**____**  
**__**mi vida por ti daré,**____**  
**__**el tirano seré yo.**__**  
**_

**Yaretzy seguía estupefacta, no lograba sacar una pregunta de su cabeza: ¿Cómo conocía aquella canción?**

_**Cuando realicé un viaje en otro país,**____**  
**__**una linda niña capturó mi atención,**____**  
**__**era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agradó,**____**  
**__**y a primera vista, ella me enamoró.**___

**Rafael sentía calor al cantar esa parte, algo le pasaba & no sabía que era. A Yaretzy le pasaba lo mismo, solo que ella si sabía, estaba enamorada, pero no lo admitía.**

_**Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar,**____**  
**__**a esa niña no querías verla jamás,**____**  
**__**yo lo cumpliré y así tu descansarás,**____**  
**__**aun no entiendo por qué me siento tan mal.**___

**Yaretzy le siguió el rollo a Rafael como si no lo estuviera escuchando, pero ella sabía muy bien que se había enamorado profundamente del & de su voz.  
**_**  
**__**Mi querida princesa, siempre estaré ahí,**____**  
**__**tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón,**____**  
**__**la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor,**____**  
**__**tu sonrisa real volvió,**____**  
**__**mi vida por fin brilló.**_

**Rafael también estaba enamorado, enamorado de ella, de su voz & de sus ojos. Los ojos café que tenía aquella chica lo habían atontado por primera vez cuando la vio fijamente en aquel Súper.**

_**Algún día este país justicia tomará,**____**  
**__**y el enfado de la gente no se puede evitar,**____**  
**__**si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá,**____**  
**__**no debes de preocupar,**____**  
**__**la culpa mía será.**____****_

_**Apresúrate mi ropa te quedará,**____**  
**__**tienes que escapar, y ya no mirar atrás,**____**  
**__**todo estará bien, tu y yo somos similar,**____**  
**__**nada me va a pasar,**____**  
**__**ya no debes de llorar.**___

**A la joven le salió una lágrima, esa canción le encantaba. Su letra era una de las expresiones más hermosas que había escuchado, pero, ¿Cómo sabia el aquella canción?  
Rafael termino los últimos párrafos.**

_**Mi querida princesa, tomaré tu lugar,**____**  
**__**el destino decidió, no debemos continuar,**____**  
**__**si tú fuiste malvada, problema no habrá,**____**  
**__**tu sangre en mí estará,**____**  
**__**y el tirano morirá.**____****_

_**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, el algún lugar,**____**  
**__**existió un reino, el de la mala humanidad,**____**  
**__**y en esa tierra solo podía gobernar,**____**  
**__**la querida y hermosa, alma de mi hermana.**____****_

_**Aunque el mundo vaya en contra de los dos,**____**  
**__**contigo a mi lado siempre caminaré.**____**  
**__**Nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidaré,**____**  
**__**y el verte feliz siempre desearé.**____****_

_**Mi querida princesa, siempre estaré ahí,**____**  
**__**tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón,**____**  
**__**vine al mundo para darte total protección,**____**  
**__**mi vida por ti daré,**____**  
**__**el tirano seré yo.**___

**Yaretzy decidió terminar con su oración favorita.**

_****__**...Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer,**____**  
**__**pediría jugar contigo otra vez...**__**  
**_


	8. Ella esta aquí conmigo

**Al terminar la canción, ambos se sentían extraños, sentían algo en el pecho que no podían quitarse, les encantaba esa sensación.**

-¿Cómo te sabes esa canción? – Pregunto la joven  
-La verdad, es que yo…-Alguien toco la puerta.

La muchacha fue a atender con mucha prisa la puerta, pues quería oír como se sabía esa canción. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Oscar.

-Hola-Dijo Sonriente  
-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Se me olvido mi reloj en tu cuarto, vine por el  
-Ah pasa- Dijo sonriente  
-Gracias, será rápido-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la joven, esta recordó rápidamente a Rafael & salió corriendo hacia su habitación, pero era tarde, Oscar estaba parado en la puerta estupefacto. - ¿Quién eres & qué haces aquí?  
-Oscar, él es Rafael, un amigo-Dijo desviando la mirada al suelo  
-¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Se golpeo & tuve que ayudarlo  
-Si mi tío se entera de esto…  
-No lo hará- Dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Oscar & ponía su reloj- Tu no viste nada, ¿De acuerdo?  
-¿Me estás diciendo que mienta?  
-No es mentir si no te lo preguntan  
-Bien- Dijo & salió de la casa

Rafael veía la escena, estaba asombrado, la facilidad de Yaretzy para manejar a su primo era increíble. Rafael se le quedo viendo a Yaretzy, esta al notar una mirada detrás de su espalda volteo & esto hiso que Rafael se sonrojara & desviara la mirada.

**-Descansa- Dijo la joven  
-Pero…  
-¡Descansa! – Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla & se ponía los audífonos, a Rafael no le quedó otra más que descansar.**

**Se despertó en su cama, arropada perfectamente, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se levantó & miro al reloj, este contenía una carta que decía:**

_**No podía quedarme ahí, tu padre me hubiera regañado & a ti también  
Si te preguntas que haces en tu cama, no es nada como dormir en una silla.  
Vendré por ti a las 2 p.m.**_

_**Atte: Rafael**_

**_Inicio del Flash Back_**

**Rafael se despertó & no pudo evitar mirar a la joven que dormía en la silla con el MP3 prendido, este se levantó & se paró enfrente de ella.  
**

**-Que hermosa se mira durmiendo-Dijo sonrojándose- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? No es más que una niña mimada. – La cargo en sus brazos – Es mejor que duerma en su cama – Se fijó en su reloj - ¡Carajo! ¡Ya es tarde!**

**El joven salió de la ventana sin antes depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de la joven.**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

**-Maldita sea, ¿Qué me está pasando? – Dijo la joven, esta se fijó en el reloj, decía 12:20 p.m. - ¿¡Qué carajo!? ¡Se me va a hacer tarde!**

Esta se ducho & se vistió. Traía puesta una falda naranja & una blusa negra con detalles naranja foso, unos Converse naranja & el pelo le caía en ondas por la espalda, lo traía sujetado en media cola con un listón naranja foso & sus labios pintados de rojo.

Mientras esperaba a Rafael, se sentó a leer su libro favorito en voz alta.

''_**-**__**-Bueno, hay una chica **__**-**__**-responde él, suspirando**__**-**__**-. Llevo enamorado**_

_**De ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que**_

_**Ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha.**_

_**La multitud expresa su simpatía: comprenden lo que es un amor no**_

_**Correspondido.**_

_**-**__**-¿Tiene a otro?**_

_**-**__**-No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos.**_

_**-**__**-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así**_

_**-No podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? **__**-**__**-lo anima Caesar.**_

_**-**__**-Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso.**_

_**-**__**-¿Por qué no? **__**-**__**-pregunta Caesar, perplejo.**_

_**-**__**-Porque... **__**-**__**-empieza a balbucear Peeta, ruborizándose**__**-**__**-. Porque...**_

_**Ella está aquí conmigo. ''  
**_

**-¡Peeta es asombroso! ¡Es tan romántico! – Dijo la muchacha – Ojala Rafael pudiera ser como el, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Rafael es perfecto – Dijo ruborizándose  
-Buenos Días – Dijo Rafael entrando por la ventana  
-¿¡Cuánto tiempo levas ahí parado!? – Dijo levantándose de la cama & agarrando su libro con fuerza  
-No mucho tiempo. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.  
**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza & se dirigieron a la casa de George. Rafael no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho ella, ¿Gustaba del? ¿Le gustaba de ella? Él no lo sabía, pero los ojos de aquella muchacha lo habían encantado. Era, era como un sueño.**


	9. Uno mas

**-Linda Falda, Azu – Dijo Miguel Ángel guiñándole un ojo  
-Gracias Mikey – Dijo la joven, mientras sonreía, Rafael al ver esto, le da un zape a Miguel Ángel  
-¡Auch! ¿& Eso por qué? – Dijo Miguel Ángel sobándose la cabeza  
-No sé, quise meterme en el papel – Dijo casi indiferente  
-Aja Rafa, ¿No será que te celaste? – Dijo Martin con picaría  
-No seas estúpido. Hay que empezar la lectura – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el comedor**

**-Bien, empecemos– Dijo George**

**Al terminar la lectura, Yaretzy se dirigía a su casa cuando un desconocido la asalta, este la agarra del cuello & le pone su navaja en la garganta, pero Yaretzy logro zafarse & golpearlo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Lo que ella no sabía era que Erick había visto todo.  
Al llegar a su casa, sentía un dolor horrible en el cuello, en la parte derecha, así que decidió tomarse una pastilla, para calmar el dolor, pero alguien había tocado la puerta, al abrirla, se encontró al Joven pelo negro de ojos azules. Estos le brillaban inconfundiblemente.**

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? – Dijo  
-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo sabes que…?  
-Lo vi todo. Ven siéntate, te atenderé.  
-Yo puedo sola, no te preocupes.  
-¿Cómo no preocuparme? ¡Si casi te matan!  
-No es para tanto  
-Si, si lo es –Dijo mientras pasa a la casa sin permiso  
-¿¡Pero que!?  
-Siéntate, te traje pastillas & una pomada  
-¡Ni que fuera la reina de aquí!  
-Para mí si lo eres –Dijo mientras serbia un vaso de agua & preparaba la pastilla  
-Oye, agradezco tu atención, pero yo puedo cuidarme sola  
-Tomate esto –dijo mientras le daba la pastilla & el vaso  
-Gracias, ya puedes retirarte  
-No, tienes que descansar-Dijo mientras la cargaba en brazo & la llevaba a su habitación  
-¿Eh? ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Bájame! –El joven ya había recostado a la chica en su cama & la había arropado  
-Te quiero – dijo mientras le quitaba un mechón de la cara  
-¿Qué?  
-Te quiero  
-Erick, yo…  
-Si, se nota en tus ojos, lo amas, por eso no me pondré en tu camino  
-Erick…  
-Nos vemos mañana-Dijo & salió de la casa.

**[A ver, a ver. Le gustas. ¿&? A ti te gusta Rafael, pero ¿Cómo lo sabe? Yo nunca se lo dije a nadie. ¿Sera que se me nota tanto? ¡Eres una estúpida!]**

Se despertó a las 5 de la mañana, así que salió a su balcón para ver el amanecer, simplemente, le encantaba. Le encantaba el color naranja que entonaba, al igual que el atardecer, pero nada comparado con la belleza del amanecer.  
Después de eso, se ducho & salió temprano de compras. Necesitaba quien la acompañase, así que llamo a su primo, el cual ya estaba levantado.

**-Oscar  
-Mande  
-¿Te gustaría salir de compras conmigo?  
-Este… No puedo, estoy de vacaciones  
-Estoy afuera de tu casa, estás viendo televisión –Al decir esto, el joven se asomó por la ventana  
-Esta bien**

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana & ellos seguían de compras, estaban en la tienda de maquillaje & uñas.

**-¿& cómo te va con eso de la serie?  
-Bien, tengo 3 nuevos amigos – Dijo sonriendo mientras veía unos esmaltes  
-¿3? ¿No son 4?  
-Eto… ¡Sí! 4… - Decía mientras evitaba no sonrojarse  
-& ese tal Rafael, ¿Cómo sigue?  
- ¡M-mucho mejor!  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Pfff, ¡Claro que sí!  
-A ver – Dijo mientras la volteaba para que lo viera – Tú esta rara, ¿Estas bien?  
-¡Que sí!  
-Rafael – Al decir esto, la joven se ruborizo  
-¿Q-que tiene el?  
-Te brillaron los ojos, ¡Picarona!  
-¿¡De que hablas!?  
-¡Estas enamorada!  
**


	10. Un nuevo saco de box

**-¿& si lo estoy que?  
-Esta muy chica para tener novio, ¿entiendes?  
-Te pareces a mi papa  
-Gracias  
-No es un cumplido- En eso, a Oscar le suena el teléfono- Deberías atender  
-Es lo que iba a hacer – El joven atiende.**

[¿Enamorada yo?]

Ella no lo creía, pero así era. No dejaba de pensar en ese joven, en sus hermosos ojos verdes, que le recordaban al bello mar & aquel pelo rojo que le recordaba el fuego, el atardecer & el amanecer.

-…Yaretzy, ¿Me escuchas?  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Si!  
-Me tengo que ir, ¿puedes irte sola a tu casa?  
-De hecho, voy a ir a la casa de George, para la lectura.  
-Está bien – Dice mientras le da un beso en la frente- Te cuidas, ¿Vale?  
-Hai...

Después de eso, Yaretzy se dirige a la caja a pagar la ropa, el maquillaje & los accesorios. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho su primo, ella estaba enamorada, pero, no otra vez…  
Se dirigía a la casa de George, al llegar noto algo extraño. Estaba George con su cámara en la azotea de su casa. También estaban Erick, Martin, Rafael & Miguel Ángel con aquellas bandas de colores. 

**-¡Miren, ya llego la súper estrella! – Dijo Rafael sin importancia  
-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? – Pregunto Martin  
-Si, pensamos que te ibas a retractar – Siguió Miguel Ángel  
-Pero llegue 2 horas antes – Dijo Yaretzy mirando al reloj  
-Te dije que a las 10:00, no a las 12:00 – Dijo Erick  
-¿Cuándo me lo dijiste?  
-Hace 2 horas, por mensaje  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí, Erick te envió un mensaje diciendo que hoy era día de filmación  
**

**La joven saca su celular & ve un mensaje nuevo:**

_**Azu, hoy tenemos que filmar el capítulo 1, necesitamos que vengas a las 10:00, por favor no faltes.**_

_**Te quiere, Erick**_

**-¡Te juro que no vi el mensaje!  
-Hacerte del rogar no funciona aquí, o eres puntual o conseguimos otra Azucena, ¿Entiendes? – Dijo Rafael  
-**_**[No me ice del rogar, estaba de compras anuales. Tenía mi celular en vibrador. ¿No fuiste tú la que me rogaste para ser azucena?] **_**Imbécil –Fue lo único que dijo & se dirigió a hablar con George, el cual le dijo que se vistiera de acuerdo a la escena & empezara la filmación.**

-¿Qué te pasa Rafa? No puedes tratarla así – Dijo Miguel Ángel  
-No es más que una niña mimada, ¿Escucharon lo que dijo sobre sus ''compras anuales''?  
-Todas las chicas lo hacen, además, mimada o no, La amas – Dijo Erick. Rafael se sonrojo

**[¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque me pasa esto!? ¡SI! ¡Si me gusta! ¡Estoy enamorado de ella! Pero, ¿¡Porque!?] Se decía a si mismo después de acabar la escena, ¿Se lo decía o no? Esa era otra de las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza.**

Yaretzy ya había llegado a su casa, le sobraba tanto tiempo que decidió entrenar, así que se dirigió al gimnasio de su casa a golpear el saco de Boxeo.

-Yaretzy… - Dijo su padre  
-Mande  
-Alguien quiere verte.  
-Dile que pase

Ella no sabía quién la quería ver, pero tenía ganas de golpear a alguien por la manera como le hablo Rafael, así que, fuera quien fuera, lo golpearía, así que dejo el saco, se puso alado de la puerta esperando a la víctima. Esta abrió la puerta…

-Regimen – Dijo la joven antes de golpear a la víctima. Esta cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Vans verdes, pantalones negro, camisa de cuadros verdes con negro, Ojos verdes & Cabello Rojo…


	11. Juvenile

**-¿Rafa?..- La chica lo volteo & vio sus hermosos ojos verdes - ¡Rafa! –La chica lo levanto - ¿Estas bien?  
-¡Sí!  
-Bien – dijo & lo dejo caer al suelo sin importancia, el joven se pegó de nuevo en la cabeza.  
-¿¡Que te pasa!? – Dijo después de caer al suelo.**

**La joven solo gruño & siguió con su entrenamiento. Rafael se levantó sobándose la cabeza & dirigiéndose a Yaretzy, la volteo para que esta se obligara a verlo.**

**-Pregunte algo – Dijo calmado pero enojado  
-Ahora si te importo – Dijo volteándose para seguir con su entrenamiento  
-Siempre me has importado  
-Hace rato parecía que no  
-¿Quieres que te trate como la niña mimada que eres? ¿Cómo la súper estrella que te crees?  
-Regimen **

**Abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes & se levantó sobándose la cabeza. Era extraño, ese cuarto ya lo había visto una vez…  
Al parecer, Yaretzy estaba estudiando una canción & no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rafael.**

_**Apenas supe que soy una adicta a ti  
Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.  
Apenas supe que soy una adicta a ti  
Y amo como me enamoras cada día más…**_

**-¡Maldita sea! Puras canciones de amor…**

**[¡Juvenile! Tengo una idea…] Pensó Rafael**

_**Somos Len & Rin  
Estamos aquí  
Juntos hasta el fin  
Unidos en esta nueva canción**_

**-¡Pero qué carajo! –Dijo la joven asustada - ¿Te la sabes?  
-Sí, es una de mis favoritas  
-¿Me ayudarías a ensayarla?  
-Si**

**¿Qué se siente cantar una canción que va de acuerdo a tu estado de ánimo? Es extraño, ellos dos lo sentían. Sentían ese calor, les latía el corazón a mil por hora, sudaban & no era por el aire acondicionado. Ambos estaban enamorados pero ninguno se lo decía, por su orgullo, tal vez.**

**Al terminar la canción ambos estaban rojos & ambos lo ignoraron.**

**-Gracias por ayudarme con la canción – Dice Yaretzy esbozando una sonrisa.  
-N-no hay de que  
-Iré a entrenar  
-De acuerdo- La joven se dirigía a la puerta  
-Rafa…  
-¿Si?  
-Eh… No, nada, olvídalo**

**La joven entrenaba duro en Boxeo, traía puesto un Brazier deportivo rojo & un short negro, tenía vendas en las mano & una cola de caballo con un listón rojo.  
Rafael observaba cada uno de sus movimientos a escondidas, le sorprendía como era buena para el Karate, Tea kwon do & Harlem Sake.**

**Al terminar de entrenar, la Joven se fue al balcón a ver en atardecer, sintió que alguien la observaba pero no le dio importancia & siguió viendo el atardecer.  
Sintió unas manos abrazarla por la espalda & olio el perfume de el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.**

-Rafa…  
-¿Si?- La joven se volteo para quedar enfrente de el  
-¿Por qué me dijiste eso hace rato?  
-Perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte…  
-Pues lo hiciste

**Rafael acerco a Yaretzy lentamente a él, le quito un mechón de cabello de ser frente. Se acercó a sus labios rojos, besándolos, apasionada & lentamente.**


	12. Una cita con Miguel Angel

**A la mañana siguiente, Rafael despertó en su cama con una sonrisa en su cara, debido a lo de la noche anterior, pero su sonrisa se borró después de dicho problema…**

**_Inicio del Flash Back_  
**

**-Contesta, debe ser importante – Dijo la joven  
-Como sea – Dijo & se fue a hablar a solas, mientras el joven hablaba, Yaretzy siguió viendo el atardecer que se había vuelto noche – Me tengo que ir  
-Adiós –Dijo Yaretzy sin voltearse –Nuestra relación debe de ser profesional  
-Nos vemos**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

**Hoy era un día libre así que Miguel Ángel decidió salir, pero se olvidó de que Erick iba a clases de Inglés, Martin tenía una reunión familiar, & no la convenía nada salir con Rafael, así que decidió llamar a Yaretzy.**

**-¿Quién habla? – Dice Yaretzy atendiendo el teléfono  
-Azu, ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la tarde?  
-¿Mikey?  
-Sí, Entonces…  
-No, estoy libre  
-Oh, entonces, ¿Quiere jugar videojuegos?  
-¡Solo si tienes Budokai Tenkachi 3!  
-¡Te espero a las 2 en mi casa!**

**Después de tantas batallas, Yaretzy supero en puntaje a Miguel Ángel.**

-&… ¿Cómo están las cosas con Rafael?  
-¿A qué cosas te refieres?  
-Eh visto cómo te mira, lo tienes encantado o algo así  
-¡E-eh claro que no!  
-Claro que sí, ¡picarona!  
-¡Ya cállate! – Le avienta un cojín & le da en la cara a Miguel Ángel  
-¡Oye! – Le avienta otro cojín  
-¡Ey! ¡Eres como una combinación de Rafael & Miguel Ángel!  
-¡Esa no te la perdono Azucena!

**Miguel Ángel le hacía cosquillas a tal punto en que el quedo encima de ella a centímetros de sus labios. Yaretzy se quedó helada mirando sus ojos, Miguel Ángel hiso lo mismo, nomás que este reacciono & ayudo a levantarla.**

-Perdóname  
-Jajaja, no hay problema Mikey  
-¿Quieres un helado?  
-¡Claro!

**Después de comprar los helados, iban camino a casa de Erick, cuando se encuentran con un perrito café con manchas blancas.**

**-Mikey!  
-¡Yo no fui!  
-NO, Mira- Dice señalando al perrito  
-¡Owww! ¡Es tan lindo! – Dijo Miguel Ángel con brillo en los ojos  
-¡Hay que quedárnoslo! Sera de nosotros 2  
-Buena idea, pero le pondré el nombre, se llamara Spike**

**Yaretzy asiente con la cabeza & se llevan el perro a la casa de Miguel Ángel, estos le dan comida & agua.**

**-Bueno Mikey, me tengo que ir  
-Ok, pero te cuidas  
-Tratare – dice guiñándole el ojo**

**Al llegar a su casa, Yaretzy se recuesta en su cama pensando en la noche anterior.**

**-¿Ice bien? ¿Rafael si me quiere?, ¡Tonta! ¡Claro que no! Ya mejor duérmete…**


	13. Confesiones

**Habían pasado meses desde que Yaretzy & Rafael estaban a punto se besarse. La producción de la serie ya había acabado & los capítulos estaban completos & ya habían sido publicados en la página de internet correspondiente.**

**George había llamado a los 5 jóvenes para reunirse & hablar con ellos. Erick fue el primero en llegar, traía puesta una camisa blanca con detalles azules, unos jens azules, unos tenis blancos & una chaqueta azul.  
Martin había llegar después de Erick, traía puesta una camisa de botones morada con un suéter sin mangas gris encima, unos jens negro & unos tenia morados.  
Miguel Ángel fue el tercero en llegar, Traía puesta una camisa naranja con una de botones encima, unos jens negros & unos converse naranjas  
Después, fue Yaretzy, llevaba puesta una falda roja con unas botas blancas, una blusa blanca con una mini chaqueta encima de color roja, en el pelo traía un listón blanco & sus labios rojos, que no podían faltar.**

**Habían pasado 3 horas & Rafael no había llegado.  
**_**[Me quede dormido, maldita sea] **_**Se decía a si mismo Rafael mientras corría a la casa de George**

**-¿Dónde se habrá metido? – pregunta George  
-A lo mejor se le hiso tarde – Responde Martin  
-Quizá lo atacaron los Ovnis & se lo llevaron a Marte – Dijo algo bromista Miguel Ángel  
-No digas estupideces, ¿quieres? – Lo regaña Erick, que a su vez, mira a Yaretzy que esta con la mirada abajo - ¿Pasa algo Azu?  
-Sí, estas algo agobiada – Dijo Martin mirándola de reojo  
-A lo mejor no le importamos tanto – Dijo cortante  
-No digas eso, claro que le importamos  
-Como sea – Al decir esto, ya estaba adentro Rafael, que traía puesta una camisa de roja con una chaqueta de cuero encima, pantalones negros & tenis rojos. Se le notaban los ojos de cansancio.  
-¿Por qué tan tarde Rafael? – Pregunto George  
-Lo siento, me quede dormido – Contesta  
****-**Hacerte del rogar no funciona aquí, o eres puntual o conseguimos otra Rafael, ¿Entiendes? – Al decir Yaretzy esto, hiso que los 4 se rieran & que Rafael se enojara  
-Ya siéntate – Dijo Erick dejando de reír

**Cuando Rafael se sentó, George empezó a contarles que todo fue un éxito & que la televisora le había dicho un trato de poner la serie en televisión. Todos se veían entusiasmados, pero Yaretzy esbozaba una media sonrisa, que llamo la atención de todos.**

**-Azu, ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Martin  
-Sí, ¡Vamos a salir en televisión! & estas triste, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Miguel Ángel  
-No es nada importante  
-Tu estado de ánimo es importante para mí – Dijo Erick  
-Para mí igual – Siguió Martin  
-Para nosotros también – Dijo Miguel Ángel  
-¿Nosotros? – Pregunto Yaretzy  
-Si, para mi & Spike – Dijo sacando al perro de debajo del escritorio  
-Hola Spike – Dijo medio triste acariciando al perro – Para ustedes es importante…-Dijo volteando a ver a Rafael que estaba con su celular enviando un mensaje, la chica suspiro – Pero para otra persona no  
-No te preocupes por él, dinos que te pasa-Dijo Martin  
Pues…-Dijo mientras se le salía una lagrima del ojo derecho – Los voy a extrañar chicos…  
-¿Extrañar? ¿Por qué?-Dijo preocupado George  
-Es que… -Dijo apretando los puños & llorando con más intensidad –Yo…  
-Yaretzy que pasa, me estas asustando –Dijo Miguel Ángel serio**

**Yaretzy se levantó & recordó lo que había pasado antes de que George la llamara…**

_**[-Va a hacer poco tiempo hija…  
-Si mama, lo sé  
-Puedes terminar el primer año de secundaria aquí…  
-Entiendo…]**_

**-Chicos, me iré a vivir a Estados Unidos por un año.-Dijo parándose con más seriedad.**


End file.
